This invention relates generally to the field of cleaning devices, and more particularly to a machine for creating a portable power-cleaning device that uses a commonly available container.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a simple, inexpensive and effective way of creating a portable, low-energy, power-cleaning machine.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device that can be easily attached to most commonly available watertight containers for cleaning items placed in the container.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a method for controlling the direction of the pulsation energy transmitted to the container by the device.
Still yet another object of the invention is to provide a method for controlling the amount of the pulsation energy created by the device and transmitted to the container.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, a portable power-cleaning device using a commonly available container comprises an electric motor with a shaft, an eccentric weight attached to the motor shaft, a speed control for the motor, a mount that connects the motor to an adjustable bracket, a mount that attaches the adjustable bracket to a container, and a cover protects the user from contact with the motor, electronic controls, and the eccentric weight.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.